The Vixens
by DevilFawks
Summary: Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha meet there match when a few female Kitsunes seduce them with their spell. What will happen to Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

The Vixens

By Fawks-chan

"Fawks, Atikin I have taught you everything I know, now it is time for you to sharpen your skills" the old Kitsune advised.

"Yes mother" the two girls bowed.

"You can start with the great lord of the western lands sons" She smirked.

Sessho-maru was making his way back to the castle when an enormous bear demon caught his attention. Jaken hid behind his lord as he prepared for battle. Using his poison whip, Sessho-maru sliced the bear in half.

"Look how easily he killed that demon, sister" Atikin gasped.

"This one is mine" Fawks said firmly.

"That isn't fair, sister, I saw him first!" Atikin objected.

"Let us make a little wager then. If Sessho-maru is not in my bed by tonight you can have him"

"Deal" Atikin smirked.

Sessho-maru continued on his way to the castle when sweet music caught his attention. Turning he followed the sound to a lake; there was a beautiful girl with long red gold hair. She was dressed in a forest green kimono sitting on a rock playing a flute. She stopped playing and opened her alluring emerald green eyes. As soon as her eyes caught his, Sessho-maru was captivated by them.

"Lord Sessho-maru! Lord Sessho-maru where have you gone!" Jaken called. He soon came to the castle. "You there, have you seen lord Sessho-maru?" He called Rin. "Why yes, master Jaken and he had the loveliest girl with him" "Girl?"

Sessho-maru sat in his study trying to concentrate but his mind kept returning to Fawks. Her heavenly eyes, her long golden red hair…He desired her, he wanted her as his mate. Getting up, he left the room knowing exactly where he was going. Fawks was in the middle of dressing when someone knocked on the door. "Come in" She called pulling her kimono more tightly around her.

Sessho-maru stepped into the sight of her taking his breath away. "What is it my, lord? Is there something wrong?" She asked stepping closer to him. She took his hand, brushing his fingers against her lips, she whispered, "I can give you what you want most, all you have to do is ask" Sessho-maru's eyes locked with hers once more and he found he couldn't resist her invitation.

He soon became lost in an extremely passionate kiss.

Atikin's ears perked up to the sound of a certain dog demon's howls of pleasure. "She actually did it"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry folks, I know the first chapter is crap. I'm still trying to get used to how this thing works.

I don't own Inu-yasha or the characters that appear in this story (Atikin and Ahsaitan are my home girls), yep they all belong to Rumiko-sensei (though she did let me borrow Sesshy-chan for awhile grin

Chapter two

Inu-yasha and the gang were traveling through the forest, back to Kaede's village. Then a sweet scent, sweeter then anything he had ever smelled caught his nose. Then a soft sound of crying came to his ears. "What is it Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked. Ignoring the question, Inu-yasha bounded off into the forest.

Soon he came upon a girl, weeping by a fallen tree. "_Oi_, are you alright?" He asked. The girl turned to him and he was immediately captivated by her greener then green eyes.

"Inu-yasha! Where'd he go?" Kagome asked. "I wonder why he took off in such a hurry" Sango wondered a loud. "He probably sensed someone in trouble" Miroku replied. Kagome pulled apart the branches to find Inu-yasha in the arms of a beautiful blond haired girl. "Thank you, kind sir, I was so lonely and afraid…" She purred. "INU-YASHA!" Kagome bellowed.

Inu-yasha shivered knowing exactly what was coming. "SIT!" Inu-yasha was immediately pulled to the ground. The mysterious girl looked up at Kagome. 'Damn I didn't consider he would have a woman, I have my work cut out for me' Atikin thought. "Oh forgive me I didn't know, my rescuer had a mate" she blushed, trying to look innocent. "SHE AIN"T MY WOMAN!" Inu-yasha yelled pulling himself off the ground. "Please forgive me, I was lost and alone for so long I was grateful for any company, whatsoever" "Well then, miss, allow me to offer you comfort" Miroku began. Sango hit him with the boomerang bone.

"Forgive him but if you are really by yourself you're welcome to stay with us" Kagome smiled. "Thank you, I would like that"

"How did you end up all by yourself?" Kagome asked as soon as they were in Kaede's hut. "My name is Atikin; I come from a clan of noble Kitsune from the east. A few weeks ago, a clan of fierce Tiger youkai attacked our castle, only I survived" Atikin sniffed. "You poor thing" Sango whispered. "Aye…" Keade said suspiciously.

"You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like" Kagome smiled. "Thank you" Atikin smiled, glancing over at Inu-yasha

Making sure every one was asleep; Atikin crept out of the hut. She continued to walk until she was in the heart of Inu-yasha's forest. Fawks dropped out of a tree just in front of her. "Yo" Atikin said coldly.

"So how are things going?" Fawks asked. "Slowly, It seems the hanyou has a woman" Atikin replied, sourly. "How are things with lord Sessho-maru?" "Excellent, he has completely succumbed to my spell, he was an easier pawn then I thought" Fawks smiled wickedly. "Urge, It's not fair, Fawks-chan!" Atikin squealed.

"You get the easy one, your more experienced then I!" she pouted. "This will give you the opportunity to build your skills, if Ahsaitan can seduce the wolf prince you can take care of one little Inu-hanyou" Fawks said casually. "Alright" Atikin replied. "Be careful, little sister" Fawks smirked. Atikin stuck out her tongue at her.

With that, Fawks disappeared on the wind.

**Yah! I think this chapter was better then the first one! **

**As before I will not update until I get 5 reviews, so there**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's shakin' bacon?**

**Yeah I know a little corny but hey**

**Anywhoozlbees here's chapter3**

**(BTW I don't own any of the IY characters, they all belong to Rumiko-sensei)**

Chapter 3

Fawks stared dreamily out of the window, looking upon the lands that would soon be hers. She heard the door open and smiled to herself. Fawks turned to gaze at the demon lord. "Welcome home my lord" she purred rising from her seat. Sessho-maru nodded then turned from her to remove his armor.

As soon as his armor was off, Fawks crept up behind him and began to pull his kimono off his shoulders. She heard him give a pleased growl as she began to gently stroke his pale skin. Turning in her embrace, Sessho-maru pulled her against him in a passionate kiss. 'Lord Sessho-maru, you are my puppet' Fawks thought wickedly.

Atikin entered the hut a few hours before sun rise. "And where pray tell have ye been?" Atikin turned to see Keade giving her a stern look. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk" Atikin answered innocently. "I am on to ye, so don't let your guard down" Keade said sternly.

"I honestly don't know what you mean" Atikin said. Keade gave her another hard look before returning to her futon.

Inu-yasha watch as Atikin gathered herbs for Keade. There was something about her that made him long for her. She was in his dreams, more frequently then Kagome. The things she would do to him in those dreams made him desire her even more. "Inu-yasha!" she called out sweetly.

He was so stunned he nearly fell out of his tree. "I know you're there, why won't you walk with me?" Atikin smiled sweetly. Inu-yasha complied jumping out of his tree and landing beside her. They walked for some time; Atikin would stop once and awhile and pick herbs she needed. "It's getting late we should be heading back" Inu-yasha said watching the sun begin to set.

"Oh…yes" Atikin smiled. As she turned to join him, she tripped, but Inu-yasha caught her before she fell. Looking up Atikin caught Inu-yasha's eyes with hers. Suddenly, every romantic thought he had ever had for Kagome or Kikyo vanished, Atikin filled up his every thought her image was burned into his brain. Leaning down Inu-yasha caught her lips with his.

Atikin sighed softly returning his kiss. 'Your soul belongs to **me** now, Inu-yasha'

Fawks smiled to herself. 'She got him' she felt a soft tug on her shoulder and turned over to look at lord Sessho-maru. His cold amber eyes glowed at her from out of the darkness. "What do you find so amusing, koi?" he asked. "Nothing, my lord" Fawks purred.

"Sessho-maru-dono…" Fawks began, leaning over him. "Mmm?" he questioned, running his claws through her hair. "Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Would you die for me?"

Sessho-maru stared into her deep forest green eyes, slipping a little deeper into her spell.

"…Yes…"

Fawks smiled, rewarding her pet with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya Sesshy fans!**

**Sorry for not updating**

**I don't own any of the IY characters**

**But Rumiko-sensei does let me borrow Sessho-maru every weekend**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome awoke late that night to discover Inu-yasha was missing, sitting up she looked over to Atikin's sleeping bag to find she was also missing. Inu-yasha and Atikin had been going away like this to gather information on whether any of Atikin's family had survived the attack on their castle. They were usually back by now so Kagome decided to go outside and wait for them. She hadn't been waiting very long when she heard a rustle in the trees near the campsite. Getting up, she went to investigate, as Kagome neared the source of the disturbance, she could swear she heard giggling and moaning.

Pulling apart the bushes, Kagome saw something she hoped she'd never see. Inu-yasha and Atikin were lying together on the forest floor, cuddled within each other's arms. Kagome felt her knees grow weak, then Atikin spoke. "Inu-yasha…" she purred in a sugar sweet voice. "Mmm?" Inu-yasha questioned.

"Do you love me?" She questioned.

"Yes" Inu-yasha smiled to himself.

"…more then Kikyo or Kagome?" She purred cuddling against his chest.

"Of course" He replied, kissing her softly, moving down to her neck, kissing his mating scar. Looking over his shoulder, Atikin glimpsed Kagome standing behind the bushes staring at them in horror.

Atikin smiled wickedly, her voice rang out in Kagome's head.

'_Sorry, little Miko,_ _but Inu-yasha is mine now'_

"Why…Atikin-chan?" Kagome whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Atikin closed her eyes and let out a moan, Inu-yasha moaned with her. Not able to watch anymore Kagome ran off into the woods.

**I needed to make this chapter really short to get out the point I wanted so as an apology I'm gonna put up a new chapter right after this **

**S'cuse me while I get started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew! It took me awhile but here's the next chappie**

**Rumiko-sensei owns the Inu-yasha characters, not this unworthy one with a pen.**

**Chapter 5**

Inu-yasha and Atikin returned to camp an hour after dawn. "Where's Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. "We don't know, she was gone when we woke up" Sango said. "Enh, she's probably just takin' a bath in the hot springs, it's best not to disturb her" Inu-yasha shrugged.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she had walked; it was if she was sleep walking. 'First Kikyo and now this! Why does Inu-yasha refuse to fall in love with me?' she thought sorrowfully. Looking up from the ground, she realized exactly where her feet had taken her. It was Koga's den, he had always loved her, he would never turn her away and staying with him would upset Inu-yasha.

Kagome ran up the slope as fast as her legs would take her, eager to be within Koga's embrace. True she didn't share his feelings, but right now she needed to be comforted. _"He did what! That moron! How_ _could he hurt you like that! I swear to you Kagome, I'll make that cur pay if it's the last thing I do!"_

Kagome could hear him now, cursing Inu-yasha for hurting her so. As soon as Kagome reached the cave she bumped into Koga. "Kagome!" he said rather shocked. "Oh Koga!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "Uh…Kagome…what's up" Koga blushed.

"Inu-yasha chose another girl instead of me…can I crash here for a while?" Kagome asked, tears threatening to fall. "Uh…Sure, I guess" Koga said scratching his head. "Koga…" a soft voice called out to them. Kagome looked over Koga's shoulder. It was beautiful girl dressed in a cream colored kimono, her hair was in a ponytail with two strands of hair dangling down, framing her face.

She looked like a young version of Atikin, same dirty blonde hair, same unearthly green eyes. "Oh Kagome, I almost forgot, this is my mate, Ahsaitan" Koga smiled walking to the girls side and taking her hand. "Ahsaitan, this is my friend Kagome" "Good to meet you" Ahsaitan bowed. Kagome stared at her in horror, when did she get there and since when did Koga call her his friend?

Kagome began to back up, then took off running. "Huh? What's gotten into her?" Koga asked. "It's probably nothing" Ahsaitan said. He turned to look at her in question but was caught by her entrancing green eyes. "Yeah, probably nothing" Koga shrugged, indifferently. Smiling she kissed him softly, leading him back into the den.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating **

**I was grounded (don't laugh)**

**So here's chapter 6**

**I don't own Inu-yasha and company**

Chapter 6

Jaken watched as his lord walked off with that strange Kitsune female. "There's something wrong about that girl" he murmured aloud. "Are you sure you're not just jealous, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked coming up behind him. "WHAT! And why should I be jealous?" he yelled.

"Because lady Fawks gets to spend so much time with Sessho-maru-dono. She even gets to sleep in his bed with him" Rin replied. Jaken sighed mumbling something about the innocence of children

Sessho-maru smiled softly as Fawks ran his fingers through his bangs, his head in her lap. "Sessho-maru, you've been so alone for so long" Fawks placed her hand over his heart. "I can feel your pain when I touch your heart" Sessho-maru didn't answer her for several moments. "The answer is yes, after my mother passed to the next world, I could never get close to any one, not even my father"

"It must have been horrible for you" Fawks whispered. "Over the past few years, it felt as if I was trapped in the darkness, you were the one who saved me" Fawks smiled modestly. Just then Kagome, exhausted and half mad from walking came upon the two, she seemed in a trance, her skirt was torn and dirty as well as her shirt, her shoes had holes in them. Sessho-maru sat up, growling at her, "What are you doing here!"

Kagome's eyes widened when they met Fawks familiar green ones. "You…"she whispered, hoarsely. Fawks looked at her in innocent curiosity. "YOU, THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!" Kagome screech in blind rage. "You have something to do with them I know it!" she said holding her head in her hands.

Sessho-maru looked at Fawks in curiosity. "I assure you, I don't know what you mean" Fawks said softly. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME? You sent them didn't you? You sent Atikin and Ahsaitan to take them from me! DAMN YOU!" Kagome screamed lunging at her.

Sessho-maru caught her hand; she looked up at him in shock, and then smiled. "I see she took you to…" She murmured before collapsing in his arms. "Heh stupid wench coming right to your death" Sessho-maru said raising a claw. "Don't" Fawks called. He looked at her in question.

"It's clear the poor thing has gone mad…please…let me care for her… as I've cared for you" Fawks purred. Watching for a moment, Sessho-maru nodded.

'_Heh, so this is the girl Atikin stole Inu-yasha from, maybe I can get her to help me' _Fawks thought with a smirk.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, opening her eyes she gazed upon a beautiful woman with long golden red hair and eyes as deep and mysterious as the forest itself. "Y…you…" she whispered hoarsely. Fawks leaned over taking a cloth from a bucket and pressing it to the young girl's forehead. "You shouldn't try to talk, you yelled and screamed so much you wore out you voice" Fawks said coldly. "W…why...? Why are you doing this?" Kagome whispered. 

"We're just following orders; I'm surprised Atikin took Inu-yasha from you so easily. It's her first time at this, she did very well, as for Ahsaitan, I taught her everything she knows about seducing men" Fawks said absentmindedly. Kagome turned her head to one side tears threatening to fall. "Do you work for Naraku?" "Of course not, how dare you ask such a thing?" Fawks said harshly.

Silence fell over the chamber. "I have a proposition for you, little miko. You can either wander the earth, wallowing in self pity or you can stay here and make yourself strong, the choice is yours" Fawks said in a softer tone. Kagome looked at her in shock, Fawks simply smiled. "I am not completely heartless, I shall convince Sessho-maru to let you stay as long as you don't blow my cover"

Kagome closed her eyes then nodded. "Yes, I'll stay, I won't tell Sessho-maru anything about you or your sisters" Fawks smiled sweetly, "It's a deal then"

* * *

Jaken hid out side the door, listening to the entire conversation. _"I knew that wench was up to something"_

**_Gasp_ cliffhanger! **

**Will Kagome keep her promise?**

**What will Jaken do! **

**YAY! **

**I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story!**

**Hopefully my fans will be pleased**

_**R&R! R&R R&R!** _


	7. Chapter 7

**So HERE'S the new chappie!**

**BTW Atikin wanted me to let you know she IS real and DOES exist **

**As well as Ahsaitan.**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome aimed her arrow at the target then fired it no longer glowed pink with her miko powers, but a menacing purple. It blew right threw the target, toppling several trees before it stopped. "Very good, Kagome, I see you've been practicing" Fawks smiled. "Yes, mistress" Kagome replied stoically. "My lady, Lord Sessho-maru has returned, he requests your presence in his chambers" A servant called.

"Very well, come along Kagome" Fawks called. "Fawks-sama, I have a question for you" Kagome began. "Yes?" Fawks asked continuing on her way. "The way you make a man fall in love with you is a spell right? But isn't Sessho-maru-sama immune to most spells?"

"That is true, but my spells also depend on the emotions of the person. Sessho-maru has been alone for so long, he would accept any company even if it was from a stranger. In a way I'm helping him, even if it is just an act, closeness with a female who really loves him is what he desires" Fawks said stopping before the door to Sessho-maru's chambers. "If you'll excuse me…" Fawks slid open the shoji screen and Kagome glimpsed Sessho-maru sitting on a pillow in the middle of the room his eyes closed.

He was dressed in a dark blue haori and hakamas. Fawks slid the door closed behind her.

* * *

Jaken watched in suspicious envy as Fawks shut the door to his master's chambers. _'Damn that conniving wench! I'll tell my lord of her trickery yet!'_

Kagome came back down the hall to her room, the soft sound of a flute caught her ears. Turning to Sessho-maru's chambers, she slid it open a crack and gazed inside. Fawks was playing a flute while Sessho-maru lay asleep, his head in her lap. She stopped playing, gently touching his cheek. "Fawks…" he murmured drowsily.

_"In a way I'm helping him…closeness with a female who really loves him is what he desires" _

_'Even if that's true…is it really worth it?' Kagome wondered._

* * *

Fawks left Sessho-maru's bed chamber, being as quiet as possible. "You're not fooling me, you temptress!" Fawks turned towards a very angry Jaken. "Please be quiet Jaken-sama, Sessho-maru is sleeping" Fawks smiled putting a finger to her lips. "How dare you seduce, my lord!" Jaken yelled.

"Honestly, Jaken-sama, I don't know what you're talking about" Fawks said modestly. "Don't play coy, now tell me who you work for!"

"Jaken-sama, you're scaring me"

"Heh, no matter, I will tell lord Sessho-maru of your trickery and end this once and for all!" he bellowed stomping down the hall. Fawks watched as he disappeared around the corner. _'You are a very devoted servant, Jaken, and I admire that. It's a shame I have to kill you'_

**Well that's the 7th chapter**

**I sorry I made it so short so I'll write you another**

'**scuse me while I whip this thang!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here's chapter 8**

**I don't own Inu-chan or the characters**

Chapter 8

Sessho-maru sat in his study going over a scroll when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" The great wooden door opened with a loud creak and Fawks stood in the doorway. "Please forgive me, my lord…I know I shouldn't bother you when you're working…" she sighed. Sessho-maru rose from his seat making his way across the room, he reached up catching a tear as it made its way down her cheek.

"What is the reason for these tears?" he asked. Fawks looked down at the floor, her chin wobbled as more tears threatened to fall. Sessho-maru tilted her face up so he could stare into her eyes. Fawks burst into tears, throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Sessho-maru, Jaken is being so cruel to me! He calls me a temptress and a witch, I have been nothing but kind to him, but he seems to despise me!"

Sessho-maru wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I'll take care of it" Fawks sniffled burying her face into his haori. "Truly?"

"I swear to you" Sessho-maru said softly. At this a wicked smile passed over her face. "Thank you…my love"

* * *

"You called for me, my lord" Jaken said stepping into Sessho-maru's chambers. "Yes" Sessho-maru said his back to him. Suddenly, his poison whip flew up, slicing the toad demon in half. "Lord…Sessho-maru…Why?"

* * *

Kagome and Itnasha fought in the training hall, Itnasha fell to the floor, Kagome pointing a spear at his throat. "Do you surrender?" she smirked. Itnasha smirked back, "Yes, you are very good Kagome, even for a miko"

"You're good to…for a youkai" Kagome replied. Itnasha let out a mighty laugh, she and Itnasha had become friends over the short period of time she had been there. Kagome began to blush, he was so handsome! His skin was slightly darker then Inu-yasha's and his hair, the color ebony, his eyes were a warm fiery red, he was really strong and almost a muscled as Sessho-maru. "Kagome, there are some people here to see you" Fawks said poking her head in through the doorway.

"Thank you, mistress" Kagome bowed, following her out of the chamber. Itnasha watched after them warily.

Kagome changed out of her sparing kimono into a beautiful red one Fawks had laid out for her. As she opened the door to the conference room, Kagome's shock became evident. "M…Miroku…Sango…Shippo…?"

**BUM! BUM! BUM!  
I know this chapter sucked it hard but hey**

**My annoying little comrade wanted me to put him in this story**

**That's what's with the new character**

**Okay, Ashanti, your in my fic NOW WILL YOU ACTUALLY READ IT YOU DUCHE!**

**Uhhhh…yeah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys here's chapter 9**

**Sessho-maru: Feh, as if I, the great lord Sessho-maru, would ever be seduced.  
Me: Oh Sesshy, come out and Play!**

**Sessho-maru: Sigh, very well, wench, just no video taping tonight.**

**Me: giggle **

**I don't own any of the IY characters not even, sniff, Sessho-maru**

**Chapter 9**

"Sessho-maru…" Fawks called entering Sessho-maru's chambers. She could make out his silhouette in the darkness of the room, blood dripped from his claws, pooling onto the floor. "Jaken has been taken care of" Fawks shivered at the emptiness in his voice. For the first time, she was truly afraid of him.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay" Shippo said cheerfully. "Inu-yasha has taken Atikin-chan as his mate, he just announced it a few days ago" Sango said. "D…did he, now?" Kagome said trying not to reveal her true feelings. "We were very shocked to find you residing in Sessho-maru's castle" Miroku began.

"But it's good your happy here with no need to return"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "It's the most amazing thing; Atikin can also sense the Shikon shards!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome felt her heart jolt. "So there is no need for you to return!" Miroku smiled.

Kagome rose from her seat. "HOW DARE YOU!" she bellowed. "I've been gone for close to a year and you just come looking for me now to tell me you don't need me any more! I thought you were my friends, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Kagome ran from the room, not really sure where she was going, a firm hand on her wrist stopped her flight.

Kagome turned to gaze into Itnasha's blazing red eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked. "LET ME GO!" she yelled pulling against him. "No, not until you tell me what happened. Kagome…I'm in love with you, please don't fight me"

Kagome stared at him in shock. Itnasha leaned down to kiss her, she didn't want it, she didn't want to be hurt again, but for some reason…she couldn't resist him. Kagome kissed him with all the passion she had left in her tired broken body.

**And there ya go**

**Ashanti should be happy, at least in SOME reality he's no longer a virgin**

**I'm gonna try to put down a new chappie**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling really lazy today for some reason so I'll just write a disclaimer**

**Rumiko-sensei owns IY and company not I.**

**Chapter 10**

Itnasha rose from the bed and donned his robes, turning he gazed once more at the slumbering miko in his bed. Her long ebony hair fell about her head like a halo, the moonlight reflected off of her flushed creamy skin. _'Forgive me, Kagome'_

Kagome awoke at sunrise, rolling over she found Itnasha was no longer at her side. "Itnasha, my love, where have you gone?" She sighed to herself. Sitting up she noticed the silhouette of her mistress from behind the screen. Quickly getting up and dressing, she slid open the screen. "Are you going somewhere, mistress?"

"Oh, yes I am" Fawks replied. "Would you like me to accompany you?" Kagome asked. "…You can if you wish" Fawks replied.

Kagome followed Fawks deeper into the forest. "Now remember Kagome, no matter what you must behave yourself" Fawks warned. "Yes, Mistress" Kagome replied wondering why her mistress had told her this. As they reached a clearing, two figures began to come into view. Kagome's hands clenched into fists, her anger began to flare.

"What took you so long?" Ahsaitan asked stubbornly. Atikin's eyes snapped to Kagome. "What is she doing here?" Kagome glared at the Kitsune. "The poor thing came to me half mad, it seems you did your job a little to well" Fawks smirked.

Kagome kept quiet, her anger reaching critical. Atikin watched her for another minute before turning away. "She may come if that's what you want, sister" Kagome looked over at Fawks. _"Very good, Kagome, I'm proud of you"_

They soon came to a grand castle, Fawks stopped. "Something's wrong" With that, she took off into the castle. "Mistress!" Kagome called running after her. But she soon became lost within the great maze of rooms.

Fawks' scream attracted her attention, coming to the shoji screen, Kagome wrenched it open. She froze at the horror within, the walls were covered with blood in the corner sat Fawks cradling an old woman in her arms and sobbing. Atikin and Ahsaitan arrived seconds later. "…My god…" Atikin whispered. "…Oh no…mother…" Ahsaitan whispered, covering her mouth.

"…She's dead…" Fawks whispered. "MOTHER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another new chappie**

**SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED!**

**Bla bla bla I don't own Inu-yasha**

**Chapter 11**

"What are we going to do now?" Ahsaitan asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Fawks growled. "We discontinue our current mission, find our mother's killer and make him suffer"

"We don't even know who he is…" Atikin began. "Mother whispered his name to me before she died…Naraku…" The three of them became silent. "I trust you know who he is…" Fawks said coldly. "But where will you go, sister?" Atikin asked.

"Back to the castle" Fawks replied. "But you can't! As soon as you said the mission was discontinued, the spell over Sessho-maru was broken!" Ahsaitan cried. "He'll kill you if you go back to him!" Atikin added. Fawks didn't respond.

"Come along, Kagome" Fawks called. "Y…yes, mistress" Kagome replied following behind her. "No! Please sister! He'll kill you" Atikin called.

* * *

Sessho-maru's eyes soon began to clear, he blinked a few more times looking around the room. He then turned to gaze at the figure by the door, growling he ran to her grabbing her by the throat. "You wench!" Fawks didn't move she simply hung there like a limp rag doll. Kagome gasped, notching an arrow to her bow.

"Put Mistress Fawks down, NOW!" She yelled. "Give me one good reason not to tear you limb from limb" Sessho-maru growled, his eyes glowing red. "You could kill me, but you would also be killing the heir to your lands" Fawks said simply. Sessho-maru stared at her in shock, lowering her back to the ground he placed a hand firmly against her stomach. He felt the slightest trace of a heart beat.

"You are…with pup…" Sessho-maru whispered. "Yes, you can not kill me, Sessho-maru" Fawks replied. Growling, Sessho-maru left the room.

**OMG Fawks is pregnant!  
More surprises to come in the next chapter **

**Toodles!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chappie!**

**EVEN MORE SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED!**

**Bla bla bla I don't own Inu-yasha Bla bla bla**

**Chapter 12**

Itnasha sat in the training hall, sharpening his sword. He looked up when Fawks entered the room. "I heard about the baby, congratulations, my lady" Itnasha said coldly. "What do you plan to do, brother? Will you help us avenge mother or stay here and hide like a coward?"

"Avenge?" Itnasha questioned. "Open you eyes! Mother is dead and no matter how much you hated her, she was your mother too!" Fawks yelled. Itnasha remained silent. "Forgive me, brother, I hope you live happily with Kagome-chan" Fawks said leaving him alone.

* * *

Sessho-maru sat in his study, glaring into the fire. _'Damn that despicable wench, she was probably planning this from the start!'_ But the one thing he couldn't shake was the intense feelings of lust that overcame him when he thought of her. _'URGH, DAMN HER!'_ Just then the door slid open to reveal the very object of Sessho-maru's loathing.

Fawks stood there for several moments, observing her lord, she crossed the room so she was standing right behind him. "What do you want you wench?" Sessho-maru growled. "Do not resent our mating, my love, I don't" Fawks said softly. His growling ceased when she draped her arms around his neck. A whole new feeling came with her touch.

"Don't think I can't smell how your scent changes at my touch" Fawks purred seductively. With that Sessho-maru rose to his feet, glaring down at the female Kitsune, his eyes glowing red. "How dare you touch this Sessho-maru! If you were not carrying my pups I would kill you in an instant for what you have done!" Sessho-maru roared. Fawks looked him in the eyes defiantly.

"If you are going to stay in this house, you will obey me! Never forget, my dear, after you give birth to my pup, I could kill you at any time" Sessho-maru whispered dangerously. Fawks smiled at him. "Like you, I am a very prideful creature, Sessho-maru, therefore, I will never bow down and submit to a male, especially one as pathetic and arrogant as you" Sessho-maru growled, desperately wanting to snap her delicate neck.

"Mistress Fawks!" Kagome cried, notching an arrow to her bow and aiming it at Sessho-maru. "It is fine, Kagome-chan, Sessho-maru and I are done talking" Fawks smiled. She walked she walked to the door, Kagome by her side. "Do not forget what I said, Sessho-maru-sama"

Sessho-maru growled at her smugness, it was odd; no one had ever had the nerve to stand up to him before. What Fawks had done infuriated him but made him want her even more.

* * *

"Mistress, I wish you would be more careful around Sessho-maru-sama" Kagome said escorting Fawks back to her room. "There is nothing to fear, he would not harm the female carrying his pup" Fawks replied. "Yeah, but what about after you give birth…Sessho-maru said that he…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. "You needn't worry so much, Kagome-chan, Sessho-maru could never kill me, even after our child is born. In the first years of life only the mother can care for her child" Fawks said reassuringly.

Kagome nodded, silence followed. "By the way, I know all about you and Itnasha. He is quite the catch" Fawks smiled devilishly. Kagome blushed. "Take good care of his heart, for it needs a female to tend to it" Fawks said sternly before closing the door to her room._ 'What on earth could that mean?' _Kagome wondered.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my mom hates my guts.**

**Personally, I think she's jealous I can write and she can't**

**R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All right! all right! **

**Back on popular demand,(and because no one else will read any of my other stories) The Vixens!**

**Well it seems, my fans have forced my hand, heres the next chapter**

**I don't own Inuyasha bla bla freaking bla **

Chapter 13

Fawks tossed her head back into the pillow, screaming in agony.

"Shh, my lady, it will all be over soon" Kagome cooed.

"OH, KAMI MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed. Sessho-maru stood outside of the birthing room, an annoyed look on his face.

"Damn that noisy wench…" he began.

"Lord Sessho-maru, will lady Fawks be alright? She sounds like she's dying" Rin asked nervously.

"The woman is fine" Sessho-maru replied coldly.

* * *

A small cry penetrated the chamber, Fawks froze, and time itself seemed to stand still. Looking at the child in the midwife's arms Kagome smiled.

"Congratulations, my lady, you have a son" she whispered. Fawks smiled as the small child was placed in her arms. He had some hair which was a pale red, and two red stripes coloring his cheeks.

"He's perfect" she cooed, nuzzling her nose against the child's. He whimpered then sneezed, opening his golden green eyes. Then she turned to one of the midwives, her smile gone.

"Take him to see his father, I believe it's the father's duty to name his son" She said placing the child in her arms. As soon as they were gone, Fawks turned to her vassal, "Kagome-chan, after tonight, I want you to escape with my brother"

"No, m'lady, I couldn't! I have to protect you from Sessho-maru!" Kagome protested.

"Heh, please, He is no threat to me, but he is to you two…Sessho-maru could kill you two at any time, you are no longer safe here…" Fawks sighed.

"…But…Fawks-sama…" Kagome began.

"That's enough of that now…" Fawks smiled patting her head. "I want you two to be happy together. It is partly my fault your in this predicament, just promise to give me lots of nieces and Nephews, alright?"

Kagome sighed, fighting back her tears, "Alright…" She threw her arms around her. "Thank you…Fawks-sama…" she whispered.

"It's alright, Kagome, I just want you two to be happy" Fawks smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

**There you go**

**Don't worry I'll put down more**

**I hope you like this**

**Maybe now you'll read my other ones**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is the next chapter**

**I don't own Inu-yasha**

**Bla Bla Bla Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

Sessho-maru looked up as the midwives emerged, one of them placed the small child in his arms.

"My lady says it is the father's duty to name the child" one of them said. Sessho-maru gazed down at the boy, a small smile came to his lips. "Myoshi…the boy…my son…his name is Myoshi"

_**Months Pass…**_

Sessho-maru sat in his study trying to concentrate on a scroll laid out in front of him, but his mind kept straying back to Fawks, the woman who had tricked him. She had been living at the castle for almost a year after he had found out her little scheme. Before he loathed her, but now her memory brought a much different feeling then hate. He could think of nothing else but running his claws through her long red-gold hair. Gazing into her lustful green eyes, hearing her moan his name…

Growling, Sessho-maru rose to his feet, striding out of his study.

* * *

"My twitchy witchy boy,

I think you are so nice

I give you bowls of porridge and I give you bowls of rice

I give you lots of kisses and I give you lots of hugs

But I will never give you apples with bugs in" Fawks sang sweetly.

The tiny bow giggled, clapping his hands, Fawks smiled affectionately resting her chin on her palm. She kneeled beside the cradle on the floor.

"Myoshi…my dear and darling boy…" Her smile soon faded.

"Things will not be easy for you…with a mother and father who are constantly at war with one another…love will be hard and sometimes hard to find. Eventually you will have to choose a side and depending on your choice, one of us…may die by the hands of the other…" Fawks sighed sadly. The child cooed soon becoming interested in a white stuffed dog much resembling his father on the side of the crib. She smiled sadly.

"But what do you care you are still an infant" Leaning down she whispered, "When that time comes and you chose you lord father over me, promise me you won't morn my passing, I want not one tear to fall from those beautiful golden green eyes" Fawks kissed his cheek as the boy drifted off to sleep. The shoji screen slid open and Fawks turned to gaze up into the cold golden eyes of Myoshi's Father.

"How is he?" Sessho-maru asked.

"Asleep, I just put Myoshi down for his nap…do you wish me to leave?" Fawks asked coldly.

"…No, stay if you wish…"

Fawks' eyes went wide in surprise, usually Sessho-maru didn't want her near him when he spent time with their son. She watched as he lifted Myoshi out of his crib, cradling the sleeping boy in his arms. The child whimpered, cuddling into his Father's chest. After a time, Sessho-maru place him back in his crib, his eyes darted to the stuffed toy occupying the other side of the crib.

He took it up in his hand.

"Who made this?" he questioned

"I did, Myoshi seems quite fond of it" Fawks replied.

"…"

Replacing the toy, Sessho-maru reached over gently brushing Myoshi's hair. Fawks watched him intently, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

'_He may act heartless but he is so tender to our son…' _Sighing, she turned.

"I take my leave of you now…"

"Wait…" Sessho-maru grabbed her arm. Fawks turned to glare at him but was frozen by the look in his eyes.

"M…My lord…"

"Did I say you could leave yet?" he whispered. Fawks gasped as he pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

**Well there you go, chapter 14**

**I'm up at 4 in the freakin' morning finishing it for you! **

**There might be a lemon in the next chapter**

**Maybe, I'll see how things work out**

**R&R, R&R!**


End file.
